This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The objective of the nonhuman primate core is to provide highly integrated clinical management and laboratory investigations using the nonhuman primate model of AIDS to CFAR investigators. The core consists of clinical and laboratory components as well as a pilot program. The clinical component acquires and cares for the animals and performs animal procedures such as immunization, blood draws, fluid collection etc. The laboratory component of the core performs hematology, clinical chemistry, ova and parasite examination of feces, flow cytometry, microbiology, and pathologic examination of all necropsies and biopsies performed on animals utilized in these studies. The core also provides viral stocks, viral isolation, immunology, molecular pathology and confocal microscopy services. The core supports 24 CFAR investigators with 3 P01s, 10 R01s and 2 R21s. Of these, two NIH funded program projects and two R01s have been a direct result of collaborations facilitated by the core. The CFAR pilot program has funded 11 pilots including three in the last year.